ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Sophia (ソピア Sopia), also known as Sopia is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Six Perfections” and as such, is one of the strongest “good” dôji seated below Ultimo. Appearance Sophia is a blue and yellow-themed doji. His facial features consist of blond medium-length hair, that is seemingly rather unkept, and two large transparent visors framing both of his eyes, which are bright yellow with blue pupils. When they are retracted, it is shown that he has rather large and child-like eyes, contradicting the fact that he is the pure embodiment of wisdom and one of the more mature and quiet dôji. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a dark cloak, which extends downwards past the waist and ties near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this is a small, light blue shirt resembling Ultimo's, and a light divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a sash (obi) and wears traditional Geta on his feet. A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a single dark vertical stripe intersected by numerous other horizontal lines and he has a long mechanical tail. Due to the presence of his cloak, his two large mechanical gauntlets are often concealed and are only revealed when circumstances necessitate their use, such as combat. However; when revealed these gauntlets adopt the form of slender feline-like claws that intimately reflect his tiger theming, which is further accentuated by the presence of an equally artificial tail. Personality Sophia, just as his virtue suggests, is shown to be very wise. While his teammates question and agitate about the One Hundred Machine Funeral, he seems to calmly expect it. He believes that anybody with love and goodness in them, human or Dôji, will always win a battle. Besides from his few responses to other Dôji, Sophia is shown to be a quiet, observant and collected Dôji. Synopsis Part I Sophia is introduced with the Six Perfections in Chapter 10. He is one of the calmer Dôji, not getting anxious when it appears that Yamato Agari has lost against Rune Kodaira. In Chapter 12 he is killed by Orgullo crushing his head. Part II In Chapter 15, he suddenly appears and saves Ultimo, Yamato, and Taiji Kokubun from Tomomitsu Iruma by using his Noh power of sense manipulation. He then uses his other abilities to distract Iruma while Yamato and Ultimo went back in time. When they arrive back, Sophia and Murayama combine to create God Sophia in order to defeat Iruma and Jealous. Yamato intervenes, resulting in Iruma instead have the chance to defeat God Sophia. Part III In Chapter 21, Musashi learns of Shin Ekoda's death and tries to call Sophia, but Service informs him that Sophia cannot be in use as his power was overspent by his master. In Chapter 26, he appears as God Sophia with Musashi in the battle against Roger Dunstan. Relationships Musashi Murayama Sophia's master in the 21st Century, and in all eras in which the series occurs. He follows every order Musashi tells him to do without questioning. Powers and Abilities As Sophia is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. Sense Manipulation In Chapter 15; it was revealed that Sophia's personal Noh Power is the ability to freely control all five senses of the opponent to such an extent that it functions much like a form of direct mind control, for instance, he was capable of preventing Jealous from stabbing Yamato by manipulating the former's sight so as to make him observe his intended victim in a different location than they actually where. Sophia also makes claim that any opponent he chooses will even have their sixth sense controlled if they even have such a sense to begin with. The limitations of this power suggests that Sophia may have the ability to blind or deafen the opponent, or perhaps both but until definitive evidence is obtained, it remains a mystery as to whether Sophia is capable of entirely shutting off ones senses. *'Ear Canal Kill': With this technique; Sophia uses his unique power to mentally force his opponent's senses to invert themselves, resulting in the intended target believing that they have suddenly become upside down, when in reality their position hasn't changed at all. Such a harsh and vivid alteration in perspective is at least enough to disorientate the opponent for several moments, if not disable them completely as they futilely attempt to right themselves. *'God Sophia': Sophia's ICON that when integrated with Musashi transforms Sophia into a large humanoid mecha while with a tiger head shaped helmet and wields twin swords. **'All Trance': A technique used by God Sophia that incapacitates the enemy by seizing control of the senses. Trivia * His name comes from the Greek word Sophia pretaining to his virtue that involves the aspect of Wisdom. * His overall appearance, as well as his abilities' designs and names are themed after the tiger. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji